valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dota 2-Updates (2015)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für Dota 2, die 2015 erschienen sind. Januar 08. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15425/ *In der kommenden Woche nutzt das normale All Pick dieselbe abwechselnde Heldenauswahl wie Ranglistenspiele. *Benutzerdefinierte Ikons für Gegenstände und Buffs werden nun einzig dem Besitzer angezeigt. *Organisierte die folgenden Gegenstände im Schnellkaufe neu: Power Treads, Arcane Boots und Mjollnir. 09. Februar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15437/ *Anfängliche Vorbereitungszeit in All Pick wurde von 30 auf 15 Sekunden verkürzt. *Die Zufallswahl in All Pick setzt Ihre verbleibende Zeit für eine Neuauswahl auf 10 Sekunden (wenn die Zufallswahl in den letzten 10 Sekunden geschah). 13. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15462/ Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.83b ALLGEMEIN *Respawn-Zeit wurde von 4*Level zu 5 + 3,8 * Level reskaliert (Gesamtwert bleibt 100 auf Level 25). *Kasernen: Erhöhtes Team-Kopfgeld wurde von 125/75 auf 175/100 erhöht (Nah-/Fernkampfkaserne). HELDEN *Tidehunter: **Radius von Anchor Smash wurde von 400 auf 375 verringert. *Brewmaster: **Schaden von Hurl Boulder wurde von 100 auf 50 reduziert. *Slark: **Schaden von Pounce wurde von 55/110/165/220 auf 50/100/150/200 reduziert. *Juggernaut: **Grundrüstung wurde um 1 reduziert. **Zauberreichweite von Omnislash wurde von 450 auf 350 reduziert. *Faceless Void: **Manakosten von Chronosphere wurden von 150/175/200 auf 150/225/300 erhöht. *Vengeful Spirit: **Abklingzeit von Magic Missile wurde von 10 auf 13/12/11/10 reskaliert. 27. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15605/ *Behob, dass das Armlet einen mehr Lebenspunkte verlieren ließ, als beabsichtigt. *Behob, dass Sprout Roshan auf die Klippen stieß. *Behob diverse kleinere Fehler, die mit verschiedenen Quellen von Lebenspunkteregeneration auftraten. 30. Januar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15664/ *Fügte die Eternal Radiance Blades als Belohnung für das DAC-Kompendium auf Level 150 oder höher hinzu. *Aktualisierte die Shopseite für das DAC-Kompendium: http://www.dota2.com/store/itemdetails/16209?r=cd Februar 12. Februar 2015 14. Februar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15827/ *Der Preis für die 1000 Jahresbestien-Fähigkeitspunkte wurde von 2,49€ auf 2,15€ reduziert. Jeder, der sie zuvor erworben hat, kriegt weitere 1000. *Der Preis für die 2400 Jahresbestien-Fähigkeitspunkte wurde von 6,99€ auf 4,29€ reduziert. Jeder, der sie zuvor erworben hat, kriegt weitere 2400. *Die Fähigkeitspunkte aus dem Arcana wurden von 2400 auf 4800 erhöht. Jeder, sie zuvor geöffnet hat, kriegt weitere 2400. *Die Fähigkeitspunkte aus dem Recyceln wurden von 25 auf 50 erhöht. Diese werden nachträglich an jeden vergeben, der bereits Gegenstände recycelt hat. 16. Februar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15840/ SCHLACHT DER JAHRESBESTIEN *Während die Schlacht der Jahresbestien aktiv ist, können nun auch Normale und Ranglistenspiele gesucht werden. *Erhöhte das Zeitfenster für die Suche nach der Schlacht der Jahresbestien von 10 auf 15 Minuten. *Die Zeit bis zur nächsten Schlacht der Jahresbestien wird nun immer angezeigt. *Behob einen seltenen Fehler, bei dem die Refresher-, Resurrection- und True Sight-Auren nicht funktionierten. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Fähigkeiten doppelt gewirkt wurden, wenn man die Upgrade-Taste mehrmals schnell hintereinander drückte. *Behob, dass das Ikon der Jahresbestie manchmal nicht auf der Minikarte zu sehen war. WEGSUCHE *Fügte ein experimentelles Bewegungskommando via Alt+Rechtsklick hinzu, welches Wegsuche deaktiviert. Dies wird mit dem ConVar dota_unit_allow_moveto_direction aktiviert. *Verfolgungen um Türme und das Umdrehen zu Zielen verursacht nicht länger ruckelnde Schritte. *Behob einige Fälle, in denen Wege zahlreiche Drehungen erforderten oder in der Bewegung hängen blieben. VERSCHIEDENES *Verbesserte das Einlogen und Matchmaking bei Servern, um eine Größere Anzahl gleichzeitiger Spielerzahlen zu gewähren und fehlende Spielinformationen zu verhindern. *Behob, dass Crystal Maidens Arcana-Hund falsch mit Bots interagierte. *Benutzerdefinierte Cursor-Bilder sind jetzt im Matchmaking erlaubt. *Rezepte und bisherige TI-Kompendiumspunkte werden am 01. Mai verfallen. *Behob, dass Phantom Assassins Umhang nicht angezeigt wurde. *Behob Linas fehlerhafte Gürtel-Textur. 18. Februar 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/15855/ SCHLACHT DER JAHRESBESTIEN *Die aktiven Fähigkeiten können nun unabhängig vom Lebensstatus der Jahresbestie genutzt werden. *Fügte Hinweise für die aktiven Fähigkeiten im Fenster der Jahresbestie hinzu. *Fügte zwei neue aktive Fähigkeiten hinzu: Tower Flak Cannon und Glyph. **Tower Flak Cannon - 250 Fähigkeitspunkte: Verbündete Türme greifen nun 10 Sekunden mit jedem Angriff alle Gegner in einem Umkreis von 1000 an. 60 Sekunden Abklingzeit. **Glyph - 250 Fähigkeitspunkte: Ihre Gebäude werden für die nächsten 5 Sekunden unverwundbar. 360 Sekunden Abklingzeit. *Abklingzeit von Global Chakra wurde von 120 Sekunden auf 90 Sekunden verringert. *Abklingzeit von Hand of God wurde von 240 auf 160 Sekunden verringert. WEGSUCHE *Alt+Rechtsklick-Kommandos werden nun bei Kollisionen unterbrochen. *Fügte ein experimentelles Feature hinzu; dota_player_auto_repeat_right_mouse, welches Rechtsklicks schnell wiederholt, solange die Taste gedrückt gehalten wird. *Behob einige fehlerhafte Wegsuch-Fälle. ALLGEMEIN *Kuriere wandeln sich nicht länger, wenn sie sich bewegen. *Behob fehlerhaftes Rendern von Crystal Maidens Arcana on OSX und Linux. März 05. März 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: dota2.com/news/updates/16020/ *Fügte einen aufgewerteten Stil für den Wolfswelpen von Crystal Maiden Frost Avalanche hinzu (vorhandene Arcanas werden in kürze aktualisiert). **Dieser wird freigeschaltet, sobald man 50 feindliche Ward zerstört hat. **Aktualisierte Wolfswelpen haben einen alternativen Skin und verfügen über einige neue Verhaltensweisen. *Wenn man einen Gegenstand auf dem Boden ablegt, wird es nun genau dort platziert, wo man hingeklickt hat. *Nahm einige Änderungen zur Wegsuche vor. *Behob einen Fall, in dem Winter Wyvern einen Kill nicht direkt anrechnete. *Behob, dass das automatische Pausieren in Ligaspielen einen Countdown nutzte, anstelle direkt zu wirken April 30. April 2015 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.84 ALLGEMEIN HELDEN *Abaddon: **Borrowed Time kann nun auch blockiert angewandt werden (selbe Regel wie bei Morphlings Morph). *Alchemist: **Countdown von Unstable Concoction kann nun auch von Gegnern gesehen werden. **Unstable Concoction hat nun einen Zielbereich-Cursor. **Greevil's Greed gewährt nun einen vierfachen Bonus bei Runen der Großzügigkeit. **Alchemist kann nun Aghanim's Scepter nutzen, um einem verbündeten Helden alle Boni von Aghanim's Scepter als Buff zu gewähren (gilt für Upgrade der Attribute und der Fähigkeit). Das Scepter wird in diesem Vorgange verbraucht. Mehrere Instanzen dieses Buffs werden nicht aufsummiert. Alchemist kann das Scepter auch auf sich anwenden. *Ancient Apparition: **Buff von Chilling Touch kann nun durch das Klicken auf das Ikon über dem Lebensbalken entfernt werden. *Axe: **Beschwörungszeit von Berserker's Call wurde von 0,3 auf 0,4 erhöht. **Counter Helix wird nun ausgelöst, wenn der Angriff trifft und nicht, wenn er erst losgeht. ***Betrifft ebenfalls Centaur Warrunners Return und Timbersaws Reactive Armor. **Bewegungs- und Angriffstempobonus aus Culling Blade wurde von 40% auf 30% reduziert. *Bane: **Manakosten von Brain Sap wurden von 125/150/175/200 auf 100/125/150/175 reduziert. **Von Nightmare betroffene Einheiten vergeben nun keine zusätzliche Sichtweite mehr. **Nightmare's End kann nun von Bane genutzt werden, um alle existenten Nightmares zu beenden. *Batrider: **Schaden von Flamebreak wurde von einem direkten Schaden von 75/150/225/300 auf 50 Schaden pro Sekunde in 1/2/3/4 Sekunden reskaliert. **Schaden von Firefly wurde von 20/40/60/80 auf 10/30/50/70 reduziert. *Beastmaster: **Basisschaden von Beastmaster wurde um 4 erhöht. **Beschwörungszeit von Wild Axes wurde von 0,5 auf 0,4 reduziert. **Angriffspunkt des Call of the Wild-Keilers wurde von 0,633 auf 0,5 reduziert. *Bloodseeker: **Abhängigkeit der Boni von Thirst von 100 bis 25% des HP statt bin 0% **Lebensschwelle für Sicht von Thirst von 30% LP auf 25 % erhöht *Bounty Hunter: **Intelligenz-Zuwachs von 1,4 auf 2,0 erhöht **Schaden von Shuriken Toss erhöht von 100/200/250/325 auf 150/225/300/375 **Reichweite von Shuriken Toss reduziert von 650 auf 400 **Manakosten von Shuriken Toss reskaliert von 90/115/135/155 auf 120/130/140/150 **Reichweite der Shuriken Toss-Sprünge unter Track erhöht von 900 auf 1200 **Track zeigt nun im Debuff-Tooltip wie viel Gold ein betroffener Gegner besitzt. *Brewmaster: **Primal Split-Einheiten geben nicht länger Gold, wenn getötet (war 11-35 je nach Level) *Bristleback: **Bewegungstempo verringert von 295 auf 290 **Viscous Nasal Goos Rüstungsreduktion reskaliert von 1/1/2/2 auf 1/1,4/1,8/2,2 pro Ladung *Broodmother: **Incapacitating Bite ist nicht länger ein Einmaliger Angriffseffekt. **Bonusschaden von Insatiable Hunger erhöht von 60/80/100 auf 60/90/120 *Centaur Warrunner: **Return wird nun ausgelöst, wenn der Angriff trifft und nicht, wenn er erst losgeht. **Aghanim's Scepter hinzugefügt: Stampede reduziert jeglichen Schaden bei 70 % und erlaubt es verbündeten Helden sich über unpassierbares Gelände (Bäume, Klippen, etc) zu bewegen. Zerstört Bäume. *Chaos Knight: **Minimalschaden von Chaos Bolt erhöht von 1/50/75/100 auf 75/100/125/150 *Clinkz: **Abklingzeit von Skeleton Walk reskaliert von 20 auf 20/19/18/17 **Abklingzeit von Death Pact reskaliert von 45/40/35 auf 45/35/25 *Clockwerk: **Geschwindigkeit von Rocket Flare erhöht von 1500 auf 1750 *Crystal Maiden: **Bewegungs- und Angriffstempoverlangsamung von Crystal Nova reskaliert von -30 auf -20/30/40/50 **Verlangsamungsdauer von Crystal Nova geändert von 3,5/4/4,5/5 auf 4,5 **Abklingzeit von Frostbite reduziert von 10/9/8/7 auf 9/8/7/6 **Abklingzeit von Freezing Field geändert von 150/120/90 auf 90 *Dark Seer: **Dauer von Ion Shell erhöht von 20 auf 25 Sekunden **Schaden der Illusionen von Wall of Replica erhöht reskaliert von 70/80/90 % zu 60/75/90 % ** Dauer von Wall of Replica geändert von 15/30/45 auf 45 ** Manakosten von Wall of Replica reduiert von 200/300/400 auf 125/250/375 *Dazzle: **Schaden von Poison Touch auf Level 4 erhöht von 32 auf 36 *Death Prophet: **Anzahl der Geister von Exorcism erhöht von 4/12/21 auf 6/13/21 *Disruptor: **Dauer von Kinetic Field erhöht von 2,5/3/3,5/4 auf 2,6/3,2/3,8/4,4 *Dragon Knight: **Breathe Fire reduziert nun Grundschaden um 20/25/30/35 % für 8 Sekunden **Corrosive Breath ist nun tödlich **Bereich von Elder Dragon Form's Flächenschaden erhöht von 100/200/250 (für 100/75/50 % Schaden) zu 150/225/300 *Earth Spirit: ** Schaden von Boulder Smash reskaliert von 125 auf 50/100/150/200 ** Manakosten von Geomagnetic Grip erhöht von 75 auf 100 ** Schaden von Geomagnetic Grip reskaliert von 50/125/200/275 auf 50/100/150/200 ** Magnetize kann nun entfernt werden. ** Behob Fehler, dass Hex Rolling Boulder nicht unterbricht, wenn es innerhalb der 0.6 Sekunden Wirkungszeit angewendet wurde. *Elder Titan: **Kanalisierung von Echo Stomp reduziert von 1,8 auf 1,6 **Abklingzeit von Echo Stomp reskalietr von 15 auf 14/13/12/11 *Enchantress: **Verlangsamung von Untouchable erhöht von 30/60/90/120 auf 40/70/100/130 **Enchant kann nun erneut genutzt werden, um die Kontrolldauer zu erneuern **Impetus durchdringt nun Zauberimmunität *Enigma: ** Wirkungsverzögerung von Midnight Pulse erhöht von 0,3 auf 0,2 **Black Hole schadet nun konstante 55/110/165 Schaden pro Sekunde, unabhängig von der Nähe zum Zentrum **Manakosten von Black Hole reskaliert von 275/350/425 auf 275/325/375 *Gyrocopter: **Rocket Barrage besitzt nicht länger eine Wirkungsverzögerung **Dauer der Verlangsamung der zweiten Rakete von Call Down wurde erhöht von 3 auf 4 *Huskar: **Zauberreichweite von Inner Vitality erhöht von 550 auf 800 **Abklingzeit von Inner Vitality reduziert von 25/22/19/16 auf 22/18/14/10 *Invoker: **Intelligenz-Zuwachs erhöht von 2,5 auf 3,2 **Invoke aktiviert nicht länger die Abklingzeit, wenn nur die Fähigkeitspositionen getauscht werden **Abklingzeit von Sun Strike reduzier von 30 auf 25 ** Maximales Level Deafening Blast (Quas, Wex, Exort auf höchster Stufe) ist nun ein nicht-zielbare kreisförmige Welle, die in jede Richtung um Invoker freigesetzt wird. *Io: **Doppelklick auf Relocate teleportiert nun zum Brunnen *Jakiro: **Grundstärke erhöht von 24 auf 25 **Dauer von Macropyre erhöht von 7 (14 Scepter) auf 10 (20 Scepter) **Wirkungsbereich von Macropyre erhöht von 225 auf 240 *Juggernaut: **Abklingzeit von Blade Fury von 30/25/22/18 auf 42/34/26/18 erhöht. **Blade Fury besitzt nun das selbe Zauberimmunitätverhalten beim Wirken, wie andere Zauberimmunitäten, **Bewegungstempo des Healing Wards reduziert von 450 auf 420. **Omnislash besitzt keine Minibetäubungen beim Wirken mehr **Während Omnislash benötigt Juggernaut nicht länger Blickrichtung, um Items/Fähigkeiten zu nutzen. *Keeper of the Light: **Abklingzeit von Mana Leak skaliert von 16 auf 16/14/12/10 **Chakra Magic gibt nun einen Buff, der die Abklingzeit der nächsten Fähigkeit des Ziels um 1/2/3/4 reduziert. Der Buff wirkt für 12 Sekunden. **Illuminate mit Scepter heilt nun von 75% auf 100% des Schadens. *Kunkka: **Kunkka musst sich nicht länger drehen um Torrent zu wirken **Abklingzeit von Torrent reduziert um 2 auf 10 **Manakosten von X Marks The Spot reduziert von 80 auf 50 *Legion Commander: **Konterchancen von Moment of Courage erhöht von 16/18/20/22 auf fixe 25 % **Lebensraub von Moment of Courage erhöht von 20/40/60/80% auf 55/65/75/85 % **Abklingzeit von Moment of Courage reskaliert von 0,9 auf 2,7/2,1/1,5/0,9 **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Duel dauert nun bis entweder Legion Commander oder ihr Ziel sterben. Wenn die Duelanten mehr als 2.000 Reichweite auseinander sind, wird Duel beendet. *Leshrac: **Bewegungstempo erhöht von 315 auf 320 **Wirkungsverzögerung von Lightning Storm reduziert von 0,7 auf 0,6 **Verlangsamungsdauer von Lightning Storm reskaliert von 0,75 auf 0,7/0,8/0,9/1 *Lich: **Zauberreichweite von Ice Armor erhöht von 800 auf 1000 **Projektilgeschwindigkeit von Chain Frost erhöht von 675 auf 750 *Lifestealer: **Feast wird nun als normaler Bonusschaden angesehen (kann kritisch sein) **Lebensraub von Open Wounds von 15/20/25/30 % auf 50% erhöht **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Gibt neue Fähigkeit, Assimilate. ***Assimilate erlaubt es Lifestealer einen verbündeten Held zu wählen und zu verschlucken, um diesen zu verstecken. Jede Heilung von Lifestealer wird auch mit dem Helden geteilt. Der Held kann sich selbst befreien, indem man auf den Buff klickt und in einem Radius von 700 300 Schaden zufügt. Stirbt Lifestealer oder assimilate einen anderen Helden, wird der momentane Held freigelassen. *Lina: **Laguna Blade (Scepter) besitzt nicht länger eine erhöhte Zauberreichweite *Lone Druid: **True Form ist nicht länger beim Tod entfernt **Bonusrüstung durch Battle Cry erhöht von 5/10/15 auf 6/12/18 **Bonusschaden durch Battle Cry erhöht von 50/75/100 auf 60/90/120 **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Spirit Bear kann ohne Rücksicht auf Lone Druid angreifen und verhindert das er verschwindet sollte Lone Druid sterben. *Luna: **Grundrüstung erhöht um 1 **Einheitenlimit von Eclipse erhöht von 4 auf 5 **Verbesserte die Aufwertung von Aghanim's Scepter: Erlaubt es Eclipse in einem Bereich von 2,500 gezaubert zu werden. Gibt eingeschränkte sich im Gebiet. Kann auch auf verbündete Einheiten gewirkt werden, um Eclipse zentriert auf ihre Position zu wirken, selbst wenn sich die Einheit bewegt. *Medusa: **Split Shot und Mana Shield werden nicht länger beim Tod entfernt. *Meepo: **Geostrike: Schaden erhöht von 7/14/21/28 auf 8/16/24/32 **Divided We Stand: Respawnzeit wird nicht länger um 20% reduziert. *Mirana: **Startorm: Reichweite vom zweiten Treffer erhöht von 175 auf 325 und trifft nun die naheste Einheit *Morphling: **Adaptive Strike: Projektil besitzt nun eine Geschwindigkeit von 1150 **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Gibt neue Fähigkeit, Hybrid. ***Erlaubt es Morphling einen Verbündeten zu wählen, um sich in eine Hybrid-Illusion dieses Helden zu verwandeln, wodurch Morphling selbst entfernt wird. Diese Illusion kann alle normalen Fähigkeiten nutzen und besitzt die Ursprungsattribute des Helden. Wenn die Dauer abgelaufen von 20 Sekunden abgelaufen ist oder die Illusion getöt wird, wird Morphling wieder freigesetzt an dessen Stelle. Abklingzeit: 140, Manakosten: 200, 600 Zauberreichweite. Anmerkung: Kann nicht genutzt werden, solange Replica aktiv ist. *Naga Siren: **Ensnare: Abklingzeit reduziert von 14 auf 12 **Ensnare ist nun auflösbar (Kann trotzdem auf zauberimmune Ziele gewirkt werden) **Ensnare wird nicht länger entfernt, wenn das Ziel Ethereal wird. **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Song of the Siren regeneriert 6% der maximalen HP von Verbündeten für 7 Sekunden. *Nature's Prophet: **Sprout: Zauberreichweite erhöht von 600 auf 625/700/775/850 **Sprout: Dauer erhöht von 3/3,75/4,5/5,25 auf 3/4/5/6 **Nature's Call: Grundschaden von Treants erhöht von 22 auf 28 **Wrath of Nature (Scepter): Beschwört nun einen Treant für jede getötete Einheit und für Helden einen stärkeren Treant, der dreifachen Schaden verursacht und ebenso erhöhtes Leben besitzt. *Night Stalker: **Void: Angriffsverlangsamung erhöht von -35 auf -50 (identisch zur Bewegungsverringerung) *Nyx Assassin: **Spiked Carapace: Wirken beendet nicht länger Vendetta **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Neue Fähigkeit, Burrow. ***Besitzt eine 1 Sekündige Wirkdauer. Solange aktiv ist Nyx Assassin unsichtbar und kann sich nicht bewegen order angreifen, besitzt 40 % Schadensreduktion und regeneriert 1,5 % Leben und Mana. Zudem sind seine Fähigkeiten verbessert: Zauberreichweite von Mana Burn und Impale sind um 50% erhöht, Abklingzeit von Impale ist reduziert von 13 auf 9 und Spiked Carapace betäubt nun alle gegnerischen Einheiten in einem 300 Radius. Vendetta beendet Burrow. *Omniknight: **Purification: Wirkungsdauer reduziert von 0,5 auf 0,4 *Oracle: **Purifying Flames: Manakosten reduziert von 55/70/85/100 auf 50/60/70/80 **Purifying Flames: Abklingzeit reduziert von 3 auf 2,5 **Purifying Flames: Zielwahl von nicht-Helden möglich **False Promise: Ziel wird nicht länger unsichtbar **False Promise: Negative Effekte werden nun wiederkehrend entfernt statt nur einmalig am Anfang **False Promise: Abklingzeit erhöht von 20 auf 80/60/40 **False Promise: Dauer reduziert von 7/8/9 auf 6/7/8 *Outworld Devourer: **Sanity's Eclipse (Scepter): Erhöht nicht länger den Schadensmulitplizierer um 1 und feuert immer den Manaentzugseffekt. **Sanity's Eclipse (Scepter): Alle betroffenen Helden werden nun von Astral Imprisonment getroffen nachdem der Schaden ausgeteilt wurde *Phoenix: **Fire Spirits: Getroffene Bereiche werden für 1 Sekunde ungehindert aufgedeckt. *Puck: **Warning Rift: Schaden erhöht von 70/140/210/280 auf 100/160/220/280 *Pudge: **Rot: Bewegungsverlangsung erhöht von 20% auf 20/22/24/26% *Pugna: **Decrepify: Verlangsamung skaliert von 50% auf 30/40/50/60% **Decrepify: Magieschaden-Amplifikation skaliert von 50% auf 30/40/50/60% **Decrepify: Dauer erhöht von 2/2,5/3/3,5 auf 3,5 **Decrepify: Abklingzeit erhöht von 12/10/8/6 auf 15/12/9/6 **Life Drain: Entzug erhöht von 120/160/200 auf 150/185/220 **Life Drain: Reichweite skaliert von 1100 auf 900/1050/1200 **Life Drain (Scepter): Erhöht nicht länger die Reichweite. *Riki: **Smokescreen: Angriffe werden nicht länger verlangsamt **Smokescreen: Drehrate reduziert um 30 % *Rubick: **Null Field: Beeinflusst nun auch Creeps *Sand King: **Caustic Finale: Dauer reduziert von 8 auf 6 **Caustic Finale wird nun immer gewirkt, jedoch verursacht 30% mehr Schaden, wenn der Timer ausgelaufen ist. **Caustic Finale wiederholt nicht länger die Dauer des Debuffs, wenn die Einheit bereits betroffen war. **Caustic Finale: Verursacht eine 20 % Bewegungsverringerung für 3 Sekunden, wenn der Schaden verursacht wird. *Shadow Demon: ** Shadow Poison: Manakosten reduziert von 50 auf 40 ** Demonic Purge (Scepter): Verursacht nun Break, was passive Fähigkeiten blockiert. *Shadow Shaman: **Grundstärke erhöht von 19 auf 21 **Stärkezuwachs erhöht von 1,6 auf 1,8 *Silencer: **Bewegungstempo reduziert von 300 auf 295 **Last Word: Anfängliches Fenster für Fähikgeiten des Gegners reduziert von 5 auf 4 Sekunden **Last Word entwaffnet nicht länger **Last Word wirkt nun eine Verlangsamung des Bewegungstempos, wenn es ausgelöst wird von 14/16/18/20 % *Slardar: **Slithereen Crush: Schaden erhöht von 50/100/150/200 auf 75/125/175/225 *Sniper: **Agilitätszuwachs reduziert von 2,9 auf 2,5 **Shrapnel: Wiederaufladezeit erhöht von 40 auf 55 **Shrapnel: Verzögerung erhöht von 0,8 auf 1,4 Sekunden **Shrapnel gibt nun Sicht, wenn es landet und nicht mehr sofort. **Headshot kann verfehlen **Assassinate: Schaden reduziert von 355/505/655 auf 320/485/650 *Spectre: **Reality entfernt nicht länger Illusionen, sondern tauscht die Positionen. *Spirit Breaker: **Empowering Haste: Abklingzeit reduziert von 16 auf 12 *Storm Spirit: **Bewegungstempo reduziert von 290 auf 285 **Ball Lightning: Flugsicht reduziert von 1000 auf 400 *Sven: **Warcry: Rüstungsbonus erhöht von 4/8/12/16 auf 5/10/15/20 *Techies: **Land Mine: Aktivierungsverzögerung reduziert von 1,75 auf 0,5 **Stasis Trap: Aktivierungsverzögerung reduziert von 2 auf 1,5 **Stasis Trap: Explosionsverzögerung reduziert von 2 auf 1,5 **Suicide Squad, Attack!: Abklingzeit reduziert von 180/170/160/150 auf 160/140/120/100 **Minefield Sign: Abklingzeit erhöht von 120 auf 360 **Minefield Sign benötigt Techies nun genau an den Punkt zu laufen. **Minefield Sign besitzt nun einen Zielbereich als Ziel **Minefield Sign besitzt eine begrenzte Lebensdauer von 180 Sekunden **Minefield Sign (Scepter): Alle Land Mines, Stasis Traps und Remote Mines in einem Bereich von 125 um Minefield Sign sind immun zu True Sign. Es kann immer nur ein Minefield Sign aktiv sein. *Templar Assassin: **Meld: Abklingzeit reduziert von 7 auf 6 *Terrorblade: **Reflection: Zauberreichweite erhöht von 275 auf 325 **Reflection: Illusion verursacht 40/60/80/100 % statt 40/50/60/70 % *Tidehunter: **Kraken Shell: Blockierter Schaden erhöht von 10/20/30/40 auf 12/24/36/48 *Timbersaw: **Reactive Armor: Effekt wird nun ausgelöst, wenn der Angriff landet und nicht mehr wenn er der Angriff ausgeführt wird. **Reactive Armor: Maximale Stacks erhöht von 4/8/12/16 auf 5/10/15/20 *Tinker: **Laser: Dauer bei Helden erhöht von 3 auf 3/3,5/4/4,5 **Rearm: Manakosten reduziert von 150/250/350 auf 125/225/325 **Laser (Scepter) besitzt nicht länger eine erhöhte Reichweite **Laser (Scepter): trifft nun alle sichtbaren Helden in einem 550 Sprungradius *Tiny: **Toss: Radius zum Nehmen einer Einheit erhöht von 250 auf 275 **Toss: Es wird nun die naheste Einheit geworfen und nicht mehr eine zufällige. *Treant Protector: **Eyes in the Forest: Wirkungsbereich reduziert von 800 auf 700 *Troll Warlord: **Berserker's Rage gibt nicht länger +15 Schaden **Ranged Whirling Axes gibt nicht länger 800 Sicht **Melee Whirling Axes gibt nicht länger 500 Sicht **Battle Trance: Dauer reduziert von 7 auf 5 **Berserker's Rage ist nicht länger beim Tod entfernt *Tusk: **Ice Shards: Manakosten reduziert von 120 auf 90 **Ice Shards: Abklingzeit reskaliert von 18/16/14/12 auf 19/16/13/10 **Ice Shards: Sichtdauer erhöht von 0,5 auf 2 **Snowball: Geschwindigkeit ist nun konstant 675 **Snowball: Einheiten in einem 100 Radius werden nicht länger automatisch eingeladen **Snowball: Einheiten können nun in Snowball eingeladen werden, wenn er sich bereits bewegt **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Neue Fähigkeit, Walrus Kick. ***Tritt das Ziel 900 zurück und verlangsamt es um 40 % für 4 Sekunden. 12 Sekunden Abklingzeit. *Undying: **Soul Rip wird nun als eine Schadensinstanz behandelt **Tombstone Zombies beeinflussen nicht länger Soul Rip **Tombstone: Zombies benötigen nur noch 1 Angriff um sie zu erledigen *Ursa: **Überarbeitete Enrage. *Venomancer: **Venomous Gale: Giftschaden erhöht von 0/30/60/90 auf 10/40/70/100 *Viper: **Viper Strike: Abklingzeit reduziert von 80/50/30 auf 70/50/30 *Visage: **Gravekeeper's Cloak: Wiederherstellungzeit reduziert von 6 auf 4 **Familiars haben nicht länger 300/450/600 leben **Familiars benötigen 4 Angriffe um getötet zu werden (Tower: 1/2, Creep/Illusionen: 1/4 Schaden) *Warlock: **Fatal Bonds: Zauberreichweite erhöht von 900 auf 1000 **Fatal Bonds: Zauberverzögerung erhöht von 0,5 auf 2 **Chaotic Offering: Lebensregeneration der Golems erhöht von 15/30/45 auf 25/50/75 *Weaver: **The Swarm: Dauer reskaliert von 14/16/18/20 zu 16 **The Swarm: Schaden reskalietr von 15/20/25/30 auf 20 **The Swarm: Angriffsrate skaliert von 1,35 Sekunden zu 1,4/1,25/1,1/0,95 **Geminate Attack: Zweiter Angriff wird nun 0,25 Sekunden nach dem Angriff ausgeführt, statt erst nach dem Einschlag. **Geminate Attack: Angriff besitzt nicht länger ein Limit für die Reichweite **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Reduziert die Abklingzeit von Timelapse auf 20 Sekunden und erlaubt es Weaver Timelapse auf verbündete Helden zu wirken. *Windranger: **Shackleshot: Zauberverzögerung reduziert von 0,3 auf 0,15 *Winter Wyvern: **Überarbeitete Winter's Curse **Arctic Burn: Kann nun entfernt werden **Arctic Burn: Schaden pro Sekunde erhöht von 6% auf 8% des Lebens **Arctic Burn: Schadenstyp von Rein zu Magisch **Arctic Burn: Durchdringt nicht länger Zauberimmunität **Splinter Blast: Geschwindigkeit erhöht von 500 auf 650 **Splinter Blast: Debuff kann entfernt werden **Cold Embrace: Wirkt nun wie eine normale Regeneration statt in 0,1 Intervallen zu heilen. *Wraith King: **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Verbündete, die in der Nähe von Wraith King getötet werden, werden zu Geistern und verzögern ihren Tod. Sie können weiterhin angreifen, Fähigkeiten wirken usw. Wenn die Dauer dessen endet und der Held stirbt, wird der Kill demjenigen Helden angerechnet, der ihn ursprünglich landete. *Zeus: **Sichtradius durch Thundergod's Wrath wurde von 1000 auf 500 reduziert. **Behob, dass Thundergod's Wrath manchmal unsichtbare Einheiten traf, was mit der Reihenfolge der Spielerslots zusammenhing. GEGENSTÄNDE Neue Gegenstände *Enchanted Mango: **Neuer Vebrauchsgegenstand. **Kosten: 150 Gold. **Gewährt: +1 Lebensregeneration. **Nutzung: Konsumieren Sie die Mango, um direkt 150 Mana wiederherzustellen. Kann auch auf Verbündete angewadt werden. **Anmerkung: Mehre Mangos lassen sich nicht in einem einzigen Slot zusammenziehen. *Lotus Orb: **Neuer Gegenstand, der aus Perseverance, Platemail und einem Rezepte gebaut wird. **Benötigt: Perseverance (1750), Platemail (1400), Rezept (900); Gesamt: 4500. **Gewährt: +5 Lebensregeneration, +125% Manaregeneration, +10 Schaden, +10 Rüstung. **Kann in Einzelteile zerlegt werden. **Aktiv: Echo Shell - Angewandt auf eine verbündete Einheit wird jeder negative Buff entfernt (normale Entfernung, gilt nicht für Betäubungen) und ein Echo Shell-Buff von 6 Sekunden hinzugefügt. Während der Echo Spell aktiv ist, wirft er alle Zauber auf den Beschwörer zurück. 17 Sekunden Abklingzeit, 100 Manakosten und 900 Beschwörungsreichweite. ***Anmerkung: Dies blockiert den Zauber nicht, sondern reflektiert ihn. Dabei gelten dieselben Ziel-Regeln wie beim Linken's Sphere. *Glimmer Cape: **Neuer Gegenstand, der aus Cloak und Shadow Amulet gebaut wird. **Benötigt: Shadow Amulet (1400), Cloak (550); Gesamt: 1950. **Gewährt: +30 Angriffsgeschwindigkeit und +20% Magieresistenz. **Kann in Einzelteile zerlegt werden. **Aktiv: Glimmer - Angewandt auf eine verbündete Einheit wird diese nach 0,4 Sekunden Übergangszeit unsichtbar. Während sie unsichtbar ist, erhält sie 66% Magieresistenz. Die unsichtbare Einheit kann sich während der 5 Sekunden bewegen, das Angreifen oder Nutzen von Fähigkeiten löst jedoch die Übergangszeit von 0,4 Sekunden erneut aus. 16 Sekunden Abklingzeit. 900 Beschwörungsreichweite. Kann beim Kanalisieren beschworen werden. **Anmerkung: Die zusätzliche Magieresistenz von Glimmer Cape ist nur aktiv, während man unsichtbar ist. *Guardian Greaves: **Neuer Gegenstand, der aus Arcane Boots und Mekansm gebaut wird. **Benötigt: Mekansm (2300), Arcane Boots(1350), Receipt(16650); Gesamt: 5300. **Gewährt: +55 Bewegungstempo, +5 Rüstung, +5 Attribute und +250 Mana. **Kann in Einzelteile zerlegt werden. **Passiv: Guardian Aura - Gibt eine Aura mit 2 Rüstung und 4 Lebensregeneration. Wenn das Leben unter 20% ist, gewährt es 15 Rüstung und Lebensregeneration. **Aktiv: Mend - Stellt 250 Leben und 160 Mana ihrer nahen Verbündeten wieder her. Entfernt negative Debuffs vom Nutzer. 45 Abklingzeit. **Anmerkung: Der Dispeleffekt wirkt nur auf ihren Helden. *Moon Shard *Silver Edge *Solar Crest *Octarine Core Zusätze für Gegenstände *Observer & Sentry Wards: **Observer und Sentry Wards teilen sich nun einen Slot im Inventar. Mit Doppelklick lässt sich die Auswahl der Ward-Typen wechseln. ***Die Anzahl jedes Ward-Typen wird im Inventar angezeigt. Die Nummer auf der rechten Seite ist die Anzahl des aktuell ausgewählten Ward-Typen. *Upgraded Boots of Travel: **Boots of Travel können nun aufgewertet werden, indem man das Rezept erneut kauft. Ermöglicht es, verbündete Helden anzuvisieren und sich zu ihnen zu teleportieren. Veränderte Gegenstände *Blades of Attack: **Kosten wurden von 450 auf 420 reduziert. *Phase Boots: *Dauer von Phase wurde von 4 auf 3,6 Sekunden reduziert. *Boots of Travel: **Abklingzeit wurde von 50 auf 45 reduziert. *Buckler: **Rüstungsbonusradius wurde von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Butterfly: **Dauer von Flutter wurde von 8 auf 6 verringert und die zusätzliche Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 20% auf 25% erhöht. *Clarity: **Insgesamt wiederhergestelltes Mana wurde von 150 auf 170 erhöht. **Erhöhte die Beschwörungsreichweite von Verbündeten von 100 auf 250. *Cloak: **Magieresistenz wurde von 15% auf 20% erhöht. *Vanguard: **Chance auf Damage Block wurde von 67% auf 75% erhöht. *Crimson Guard: **Chance für Damage Block wurde von 67% auf 75% erhöht. **Damage Block bei der Aktivierung von Guard wurde von 50 auf 55 erhöht. **Wirkungsbereich vom aktivierten Guard wurde von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Desolator: **Schaden wurde von 60 auf 50 reduziert. **Rezeptkosten wurden von 900 auf 300 reduziert. *Diffusal Blade: ** Diffusal Blade funktioniert nun auch bei Fernkampf-Illusionen, wenn auch nur zum halben Werte. *Divine Rapier: **Schaden wurde von 300 auf 330 erhöht. *Dust of Appearance: **Bewegungsgeschwindigkeitsverlangsamung wurde von 15% auf 20% erhöht. *Drum of Endurance: **Angriffsgeschwindigkeitsbonus wurde von 10 auf 20 erhöht. *Eaglesong: **Kosten wurden von 3300 auf 3200 reduziert. *Eul's Scepter of Divinity: **Manakosten von Cyclone wurden von 75 auf 175 erhöht. *Eye of Skadi: **Verlangsamungsdauer durch Cold Attack wurde für Fernkampfhelden von 3 auf 2,5 Sekunden verringert. ***Die 5 Sekunden bei Nahkampfhelden bleiben jedoch erhalten. *Flying Courier: **Sichtweite wurde von 400 auf 300 reduziert. **Geschwindigkeitsschub wurde von 650 auf 800 erhöht. *Force Staff: **Lebensregeneration wurde von 3 auf 4 pro Sekunde erhöht. *Ghost Scepter: **Kosten wurden von 1600 auf 1500 reduziert. **Alle Attributsboni wurden von 7 auf 5 reduziert. *Gloves of Haste **Angriffsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 15 auf 20 erhöht. *Headdress: **Reichweite der Regeneration Aura wurde von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Healing Salve: **Dauer der Heilung wurde von 10 auf 8 Sekunden reduziert. ***Gewährt aber weiterhin dieselbe Menge an Heilung. **Beschwörungsreichweite bei Verbündeten wurde von 100 auf 250 erhöht. *Reaver: **Kosten wurden von 3200 auf 3000 reduziert. *Heart of Tarrasque: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 1200 auf 1400 erhöht. **Regeneration der Lebenspunkte wurde von insgesamt 2% auf 3,25% pro Sekunde erhöht. **Aussetzen der Regeneration wurde von 4 bei Nahkämpfern und 6 bei Fernkämpfern auf 5 bei Nahkämpfern und 7 bei Fernkämpfern erhöht. *Linken's Sphere: **Abklingzeit von Spellblock wurde von 17 auf 16 reduziert. *Magic Wand: **Bestandteile wurden von Magic Stick + 3 Branches + Rezept auf Magic Stick + 2 Branches + Circlet verändert. **Alle Attributsboni wurden von 3 auf 4 erhöht. *Mask of Madness: **Geschwindigkeitsbonus von Berserk wurde von 30% auf 17% reduziert. *Mekansm: **Reichweite von Restore und der Mekansm Aura wurden von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Mjollnir: **Static Charge springt nicht mehr Einheiten über, die unsichtbar sind oder sich im Nebel des Krieges befinden. ***Dasselbe verhalten wie bei Chain Lightning. **Beschwörungsreichweite von Static Charge wurde von 600 auf 800 erhöht. *Necronomicon **Gesundheit des Necronomicon-Kriegers/-Schützen wurde von 400/600/800 auf 600/700/800 reskaliert. **Schaden durch den Necronomicon-Krieger wurde von 25/50/75 auf 45/60/75 reskaliert. **Schaden durch den Necronomicon-Schützen wurde von 40/80/120 auf 60/90/120 reskaliert. **Bewegungsbonus aus Archer Aura wurde von 3/6/9% auf 5/7/9% reskaliert. *Orb of Venom: **Schaden über Zeit durch Poison Attack kann nun tödlich sein. *Observer Ward: **Observer Wards werden jetzt nur noch einzeln verkauft. **Kosten und Ausverkauft-Zeit wurden um die Hälfte verringert und der Vorrat verdoppelt. **Observer Wards vergeben nun 50 Erfahrungspunkte als Belohnung, wenn sie zerstört werden. **Man kann Angriffe auf Wards nun nicht mehr verfehlen (dasselbe gilt für Sentry Wards). *Pipe of Insight: **Insight Aura gewährt nun auch eine Magieresistenz von 10% an nahestehende Verbündete (beeinflusst jedoch den Helden, der die Pipe trägt). **Radius von Insight Aura wurde von 750 auf 900 erhöht. *Power Treads: **Attributsbonus wurden von 8 auf 9 erhöht. *Quarterstaff: **Kosten wurden von 900auf 875 reduziert. *Radiance: **Rezeptkosten von Radiance wurden von 1350 auf 1425 erhöht. **Brandschaden von Radiance lässt Gegner nun eine Verfehlchance von 17% besitzen. *Refresher Orb: **Überarbeitete Bestandteile und Boni. **Alter Refresher: ***+6 Intelligenz ***+5 HP-Regeneration ***+200% Manaregeneration ***+40 Schaden ***+10 Angriffsgeschwindigkeit ***Benötigt: Oblivion Staff (1675) + Perseverance (1750) + Recipe (1800) = 5225 **Neuer Refresher: ***+10 HP-Regeneration ***+250% Manaregeneration ***+20 Schaden ***Benötigt: Perseverance (1750) + Perseverance (1750) + Recipe (1800) = 5300 *Rod of Atos: **Erhöht zusätzliche Intelligenz von 25 auf 30. *Satanic: **Dauer von Unholy Rage wurde von 3,5 auf 4 Sekunden erhöht. *Sentry Ward: **Man kann Angriffe auf Wards nun nicht mehr verfehlen (dasselbe gilt für Observer Wards). *Shiva's Guard **Angriffsgeschwindigkeitsverringerung von Freezing Aura für Gegner wurde von 40 auf 45 verbessert. *Stout Shield: **Kosten wurden von 250 auf 200 reduziert. **Chance auf Damage Block wurde von 53% auf 50% reduziert. **Abgewehrter Schaden durch Damage Block wurde von 20 (10 bei Fernkampf) auf 16 (8 bei Fernkampf) reduziert. *Tango: **Kann nun genutzt werden, um Wards zu essen. Das Essen eines Wards heilt doppelt so stark (230 Lebenspunkte in 16 Sekunden). ***Ganz einfach weil Wards besser schmecken. **Hat eine Beschwörungsreichweite von 450, wenn man es auf Wards anwenden will. *Town Portal Scroll: **Abklingzeit von Teleport wurde von 65 auf 70 erhöht. **Nutzung von Teleport entfernt nun nicht mehr den etherischen Effekt. *Urn of Shadows: **Wenn man Soul Release auf einen Gegner anwendet, der bereits von Soul Release betroffen ist, erneuert dies nun den Debuff, anstelle eine weitere Instanz anzuhängen. ***Dasselbe gilt auch für den Heilungseffekt. *Veil of Discord: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 1250 auf 1100 reduziert. **Abklingzeit wurde von 30 auf 20 reduziert. **Dauer wurde von 25 auf 16 reduziert. **Manakosten wurden von 75 auf 50 reduziert. *Vladmir's Offering: ** Lebensraub wurde von 16% auf 15% reduziert. **Gewährt nun einen Lebensraub von 10% bei Fernkampfhelden. **Benötigt nun Headdress anstelle von Ring of Regeneration. Vladmir's Offering vergibt nun +2 auf alle Attribute und seine Aura eine Lebensregeneration von 3. August 14. August 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/17989/ *Behob, dass Invokers Magus Apex-Sun Strike bei Treffern manchmal nicht von Gegnern gesehen werden konnte. *Behob, dass Faceless Voids Jewel of Aeons-Timewalk von Gegnern im Nebel des Krieges gesehen werden konnte. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem man nach dem Zuschauen in einer Partie neutrale Creeps sehen konnte. 18. August 2015 *Behob einen Exploit, der mit der Eingabe von Befehlen auf Ziele, die sich im Nebel des Krieges befinden, zusammenhing. 20. August 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/18075/ ALLGEMEIN *Aktualisierte die Aegis der Champions im Spiele, um die Sieger des diesjährigen 'The International' anzuzeigen. *Vergab Spielern, die das TI5-Kompendium auf Level 1000 oder darüber besitzen, einen Gegenstand, mit dem sie ihre Aegis glänzen lassen können. Jeder, der das Kompendium auf dem Level besitzt, hat bis Ende August Zeit, sich auf der Physical Aegis Registration-Seite zu registrieren, um seine reale Belohnung zu erhalten, wie in diesem Blog-Beitrag geschildert wurde. UNDOKUMENTIERTES *Veröffentlichte das Rick and Morty-Ansagerpaket (Ansager: Rick and Morty und Mega-Kills: Rick and Morty). September 09. September 2015 I : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/18340/ *Behob, dass der Knopf für das Kampfresümee einen Absturz des Klienten hervorrief. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem die Berechnung des Pings für einige Regionen sehr ungenau war oder überhaupt nicht erschien. *Behob einen Fehler mit älteren CPUs, bei dem man abstürzte, wenn man die Heldenleiste öffnete während man sich im Spiele befand und dann die Verbindung zu diesem trennte. *Behob einen Fehler, bei dem das Profil manchmal die Statistik des letzten Aufrufes anstelle der aktuellen Werte zeigte. *Behob, dass die Leiste für Kampfresümees beim Zuschauen manchmal nicht erschien. *Behob die fehlerhafte Konsolenvariable dota_camera_disable_yaw. *Das fogui-Entwicklerkommando wurde aktiviert. *Angepasste Spiele: BaseNPC:EmitSound() achtet nun auf den Nebel des Krieges. 15. September 2015 II : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/18418/ *Behob einen Fehler, durch den Helden und Heldinnen nicht mehr reagierten. 19. September 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/18472/ *Behob einen Absturz durch fehlerhafte Partikeleffekte. 21. September 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/18482/ *Behob einen Fehler bei der Respawn-Zeitangabe von Roshan. *Behob diverse Abstürze des Klienten. *Reduzierte den Videospeicherverbrauch. 24. September 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.85 ALLGEMEIN *Purge verursacht nicht länger zusätzlichen Schaden bei beschworenen Einheiten. *Belagerungs-Creeps verhalten sich nun wie normale Lane-Creeps und können nun von Zaubern getroffen werden. *Belagerungs-Creeps haben nun eine Magieresistenz von 80%. *Alte Blitzhaut hat eine neue Fähigkeit: War Drums Aura – vergibt +15 Angriffsgeschwindigkeit und +15% Angriffsschaden. *Alter Schwarzdrache hat eine neue Fähigkeit: Dragonhide Aura – vergibt +2 Rüstung, die aufsummiert wird. *Einheiten des Alten Schwarzdrachenlagers haben nun eine um 2 verringerte Rüstung. *Behob, dass die folgenden passiven Fähigkeiten nicht durch Break unterbrochen werden konnte: Nethertoxin, Tidebringer, Essence Aura, Hunter in the Night, Poison Sting und passive Fähigkeiten von neutralen Creeps. HELDEN *Abaddon: **Abklingzeit von Mist Coil wurde von 5 auf 4,5 reduziert. **Umgeleiteter Schaden bei Borrowed Time unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 35% auf 50% erhöht. *Alchemist: **Flächenschaden aus Acid Spray wurde von 12/16/20/24 auf 15/20/25/30 erhöht. **Bonus für die Großzügigkeitsrune durch Greevil's Greed wurde von dem Vier- auf das Fünffache erhöht. *Ancient Apparition: **Beschwörungsreichweite von Cold Feet wurde von 700 auf 700/800/900/1000 erhöht. *Anti-Mage: **Zurückgelegte Entfernung bei Blink wurde von 1000/1075/1150/1150 auf 925/1000/1075/1150 reskaliert. **Betäubung durch Mana Void wurde von 0,1/0,2/0,3 auf 0,15 reskaliert. *Bane: **Abklingzeit von Enfeeble wurde von 10 auf 8 reduziert. **Manakosten von Brain Sap wurden von 100/125/150/175 auf 70/100/130/160 reduziert. **Behob, dass Fiend's Grip manchmal keine richtige True Sight auf das Ziel bot. *Batrider: **Schaden über Zeit bei Flamebreak wurde von 50 pro Sekunde auf 25/30/35/40 pro Sekunde erhöht. **Schadensdauer von Flamebreak wurde von 1/2/3/4 auf 3/4/5/6 erhöht. **Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Flamming Lasso greift das Ziel, sowie den nächsten Verbündeten des Zieles innerhalb einer Reichweite von 400. Das Zweitziel wird an das Erstziel gebunden. Zusätzlich verursacht Lasso 100 Schaden pro Sekunde. *Bloodseeker: **Anzeigemaßstab von Thirst wurde von 100%->25% auf 75%->20% geändert. **Heilung aus Bloodrage wurde von 25% auf 19/21/23/25% reduziert. *Bounty Hunter: **Track gibt nun nur noch Sicht auf das Ziel selbst, anstelle auf den Bereich um dieses. **Bonusgold für Verbündete durch Track wurde von 50/100/150 auf 40/80/120 reduziert. *Brewmaster: **Der Wirkungsbereich von Primal Split Sturms Dispel Magic wurde von 200 auf 600 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Primal Split Sturms Dispel Magic wurde von 8 auf 6 Sekunden reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Primal Split Erdes Hurl Boulder wurde von 7 auf 5 Sekunden reduziert. *Bristleback: **Bristlebacks Schadensgrenze der passiven Fähigkeit Quill Spray wurde von 250 auf 230 reduziert. *Centaur Warrunner: **Stärke-Bonusschaden von Return wurde von 26/34/42/50% auf 30/42/54/66% erhöht. *Chaos Knight: **Chaos Strike verringert nun die Rüstung des Zieles um 5 für 8 Sekunden, wenn es einen kritischen Treffer landet. ***Wird, wie beim Desolator, vor dem Eintreffen des Schadens angewandt. Kann durch Illusionen hervorgerufen werden, mehrere Instanzen werden jedoch nicht aufsummiert. Wird nur ausgelöst, wenn ein kritischer Treffer ausgelöst wird. **Kritischer Schaden aus Chaos Strike wurde von 150/200/250/300% auf 125/175/225/275% reduziert. *Chen: **Verlangsamung/Schaden durch Penitence wurde von 14/18/22/26% auf 15/20/25/30% erhöht. **Manakosten von Test of Faith (Schaden) wurden von 175 auf 90/100/110/120 reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Test of Faith (Schaden) wurde von 24 auf 16 reduziert. *Clinkz: **Abklingzeit von Strafe wurde von 45/40/35/30 auf 40/35/30/25 redziert. *Crystal Maiden: **Abklingzeit von Crystal Nova wurde von 15 auf 13 reduziert. *Dark Seer: **Basisintelligenz wurde um 2 reduziert. *Dazzle: **Manakosten von Poison Touch wurden von 100/115/130/145 auf 100 reduziert. *Death Prophet: **Geister von Exorcism wurden von 6/13/21 auf 8/14/21 erhöht. *Disruptor: **Abklingzeit von Thunder Strike wurde von 16 auf 12/11/10/9 reduziert. **Thunder Strike bietet nun nur noch eine Sicht auf das eigentliche Ziel. *Doom: **Schaden/Heilung durch Scorched Earth wurde von 12/18/24/30 auf 12/24/36/48 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von LVL? Death wurde von 8 auf 7 reduziert. *Dragon Knight: **Debuff-Dauer durch Breath Fire wurde von 8 auf 11 Sekunden erhöht. *Drow Ranger: **Bonusschaden aus Precision Aura wurde 18/24/30/36% auf 20/26/32/38% erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Precision Aura wurde von 120 auf 100 reduziert. *Earthshaker: **Schaden von Fissure wurde von 125/175/225/275 auf 110/160/210/260 reduziert. *Earth Spirit: **Stone Remnant wird nun direkt vor einem platziert, wenn man ihn doppelt anklickt. *Elder Titan: **Wirkungsbereich von Echo Stomp wurde von 475 auf 500 erhöht. **Manakosten von Astral Spirit wurde von 110 auf 80/90/100/110 reskaliert. **Angriffsschaden durch Astral Spirit wurde pro Creep von 3/6/9/12 auf 6/9/12/15 erhöht. **Dauer der anhänglichen Aura von Natural Order wurde von 0,5 auf 1,0 erhöht. *Enchantress: **Anzahl der Irrwische aus Nature's Attendants wurde von 3/5/7/9 auf 4/6/8/10 erhöht. **Impetus ist nun kein einmaliger Angriffseffekt mehr. *Enigma: **Zauberzeit von Midnight Pulse wurde von 0,2 auf 0,1 reduziert. **Wirkungsreich von Midnight Pulse wurde von 600 auf 550 reduziert. **Radius von Black Hole wurde von 400 auf 420 erhöht. *Gyrocopter: **Schaden aus Rocket Barrage wurde je Rakete von 8/13/18/23 auf 7/12/17/22 reduziert. ***Gesamtschaden wurde von 240/390/540/690 auf 210/360/510/660 reduziert. **Verlangsamung aus Call Down durchdringt nicht länger Zauberimmunität. *Huskar: **Magieresistenz durch Berserker's Blood wurde je Instanz 4/5/6/7% auf 3/4/5/6% reduziert. *Invoker: **Intelligenzzuwachs wurde von 3,2 auf 4,0 erhöht. **Schadens- und Angriffsgeschwindigkeitsbonus aus Alacrity wurde von 20->80 auf 30->90 erhöht. **Aghanim's Scepter fügt nun eine Stufe zu den Attributen aus Quas, Wex und Exor zu allen durch Invoke beschworenen Zauber hinzu. **Höchste Stufe von Deafening Blast behält nun seine normale Zielortungs-KI. ***Anstelle dessen, dass er ab einer bestimmten Stufe zu einem Zauber ohne konkretes Ziel wird. Dies betrifft aber nicht die Art und Weise, auf welche der Zauber funktioniert. *Jakiro: **Die Feuerwelle von Dual Breath ist nun so schnell wie die Eiswelle: 850 auf 1050. **Schaden von Dual Breath wurde von 16/26/56/76 auf 20/40/60/80 erhöht. **Reichweite von Ice Path wurde von 1100 auf 1200 erhöht. *Juggernaut: **Schaden von Blade Fury wurde von 80/100/120/140 auf 80/105/130/155 erhöht. *Keeper of the Light: **Reduzierte Abklingzeit durch Chakra Magic wurde von 1/2/3/4 auf 2/3/4/5 reskaliert. *Kunkka: **Schaden von Tidebringer wurde von 15/30/45/60 auf 20/35/50/65 erhöht. **Zauberreichweite von X Marks the Spot wurde von 350/550/750/1000 auf 400/600/800/1000 reskaliert. **Abklingzeit von X Marks the Spot wurde von 19/16/13/10 auf 26/20/14/8 reskaliert. **Zauberzeit von Ghost Ship wurde von 0,4 auf 0,3 reduziert. *Legion Commander: **Basisschaden wurde um 4 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Overwhelming Odds wurde von 18 auf 15 reduziert. **Zauberzeit von Press the Attack wurde von 0,3 auf 0,2 reduziert. **Behob, dass Legion Commander manchmal nahestehende Einheiten automatisch angreift, nachdem Duel endet, anstelle das duellierte Ziel weiterhin anzugreifen. *Leshrac: **Basisschaden wurde um 4 reduziert. **Sprungdistanz von Lightning Storm wurde von 650 auf 475 reduziert. **Schaden von Lightning Storm wurde von 80/140/200/260 auf 50/100/150/200 reduziert. *Lich: **Sacrifice teilt nicht länger Erfahrungspunkte mit Gegnern. **Projektilgeschwindigkeit von Chain Frost wurde von 750 auf 850 erhöht. **Verlangsamung der Angriffsgeschwindigkeit durch Chain Frost wurde von 20 auf 30 erhöht. ***Stimmt nun mit der Verlangsamung der Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit überein. *Lifestealer: **Abklingzeit von Rage wurde von 19 auf 16 reduziert. **Infest und Control können nun auf Alte Creeps angewandt werden. *Lina: **Schaden von Light Strike Array wurde von 120/160/200/240 auf 80/120/160/200 reduziert. **Schaden von Laguna Blade wurde von 450/675/950 auf 450/650/850 reduziert. *Lion: **Der Wirkungsbereich von Finger of Death unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 200 auf 300 erhöht. *Lone Druid: **Abklingzeit von Summon Spirit Bear wurde von 180/160/140/120 auf 120 reduziert. **Zusätzlicher Schaden durch Battle Cry wurde von 60/90/120 auf 90/120/150 erhöht. **Zusätzliche Rüstung durch Battle Cry wurde von 6/12/18 auf 10/15/20 erhöht. *Luna: **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,9 auf 2,2 erhöht. **Abklingzeit von Eclipse wurde von 160/150/140 auf 140 reduziert. **Anzahl der Strahlen von Eclipse unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 6/10/14 auf 6/12/18 erhöht. *Lycan: **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 2,75 auf 3,00 erhöht. **Chance auf kritische Treffer durch Shapeshift wurde von 30% auf 30/35/40% erhöht. *Magnus: **Abklingzeit von Empower wurde von 12 auf 8 reduziert. *Medusa: **Schaden und gestohlenes Mana durch Mystic Snake wurden je Sprung von 25% auf 35% erhöht. *Mirana: **Agilitätszwuwachs wurde von 2,75 auf 3,3 erhöht. **Suchradius des zweiten Treffers von Starstorm wurde von 325 auf 425 erhöht. *Morphling: **Agilitätszuwachs wurde von 3 auf 3,4 erhöht. **Schaden von Adaptive Strike wurde von 20/40/60/80 auf 50/60/70/80 reskaliert. **Hybrid versteckt Morphling nicht länger oder schränkt dessen Nutzung ein, wenn Replicate wirkt. **Hybride können nun von Gegnern erkannt werden. ***Ähnlich wie die Illusionen aus Dark Seers Wall of Replica. *Naga Siren: **Schaden von Rip Tide wurde von 130/160/190/220 auf 100/140/180/220 reskaliert. **Heilung von Song of the Siren unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 6% auf 8% erhöht. *Nature's Prophet: **Zauberzeit von Sprout wurde von 0,5 auf 0,35 reduziert. **Manakosten von Sprout wurden von 100/120/140/160 auf 70/90/110/130 reduziert. **Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit der Treants aus Nature's Call wurde von 300 auf 325 erhöht. **Sichtweite der Treants aus Nature's Call wurde von 1200 auf 1000 reduziert. **Standardmäßige Angriffsgeschwindigkeit der Großen Treants wurde von 1,75 auf 1,0 reduziert. **Wrath of Nature fügt nun, unter dem Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter, getroffenen Einheiten einen 4-sekündigen Buff hinzu, durch welchen ein zusätzlicher Treant erscheint, wenn die Einheit in dieser Zeit stirbt. *Necrophos: **Schaden von Death Pulse wurde von 75/125/200/275 auf 125/175/225/275 erhöht. **Heartstopper Aura betrifft nicht länger Alte Creeps. **Lebensregeneration durch Sadist wurde von 1/2/3/4 auf 1/2/3/6 erhöht. **Manaregeneration durch Sadist wurde von 2/4/6/10 auf 2/4/6/12 erhöht. *Night Stalker: **Standardmäßige Lebensregeneration wurde von 0,25 auf 2 erhöht. *Nyx Assassin: **Abklingzeit von Burrow Impale wurde von 9 auf 7 reduziert. **Zusätzliche Reichweite von Burrow Impale und Mana Burn wurden von 50% auf 75% erhöht. **Dauer von Vendetta wurde von 25/35/50 auf 40/50/60 erhöht. *Ogre Magi: **Basisrüstung wurde um 1 erhöht. **Zusätzliche Angriffsgeschwindigkeit aus Bloodlust wurde von 20/30/40/50 auf 30/40/50/60 erhöht. **Bloodlust kann nun auch auf Türme gewirkt werden. **Behob, dass Multicast Bloodlust auf zauberimmune Verbündete in der Nähe nicht wirkte. ***Sie konnten zuvor bereits direkt angewählt werden. *Omniknight: **Zauberzeit von Purification wurde von 0,4 auf 0,25 reduziert. **Anhänglichkeit von Degen Aura wurde von 2 auf 1 reduziert. *Oracle: **Zauberzeit von Fortune's End wurde von 0,3 auf 0 reduziert. **Zauberreichweite von Fortune's End wurde von 650 auf 850 erhöht. **Radius von Fortune's End wurde von 215 auf 300 erhöht. **Schaden von Fortune's End wurde von 75/150/225/300 auf 90/120/150/180 reskaliert. **Abklingzeit von Fortune's End wurde von 12 auf 15/12/9/6 reskaliert. **Fate's Edict verstärkt nicht länger erlittenen nicht-magischen Schaden. **Fate's Edict folgt nun normalen Purge-Regeln. **Abklingzeit von Purifying Flames wurde von 2,5 auf 2,25 reduziert. *Outworld Devourer: **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,85 auf 2,30 erhöht. **Sanity's Eclipse entfernt nun immer 40% des gesamten Manas des betroffenen Helden. ***Anstelle von 75% des gegenwärtigen Manas, sofern unter der Schwelle gelegen. **Manaverlust durch Sanity's Eclipse durchdringt nicht länger Zauberimmunität. ***Entspricht der Schadensvergabe. **Zauberreichweite von Sanity's Eclipse wurde von 600/650/700 auf 700 erhöht. **Zauberreichweite von Sanity's Eclipse wird nicht länger durch Aghanim's Scepter erhöht. *Phantom Assassin: **Stifling Dagger nutzt nun auch angriffsverändernde Effekte. ***Garantiert jedoch nicht das Auslösen von zufällig einsetzenden Effekten. **Blur hat nicht länger eine Verzögerung von 0,75. *Phantom Lancer: **Agilitätszuwachs wurde von 3 auf 2,6 reduziert. **Zauberzeit von Doppelganger wurde von 0 auf 0,1 erhöht. *Phoenix: **Maximaler Lebenspunkteschaden durch Sun Ray wurde von 1/2/3/4% auf 1,25/2,5/3,75/5% pro Sekunde erhöht. ***Heilung pro Sekunde beträgt nur die Hälfte dieser Werte. *Puck: **Geschwindigkeit von Illusory Orb wurde von 600 auf 650 erhöht. ***Zurückgelegte Distanz wurde von 1800 auf 1950 erhöht, um die gesamte Lebenszeit des Orbs beizubehalten. **Abklingzeit von Illusory Orb wurde von 12 auf 11 Sekunden reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Dream Coil wurde von 85 auf 75 reduziert. *Pudge: **Schaden von Rot wurde von 35/60/85/110 auf 30/60/90/120 reskaliert. **Bewegungsverlangsamung durch Rot wurde von 20/22/24/26% auf 27% erhöht. *Pugna: **Basisgeschwindigkeit wurde von 320 auf 330 erhöht. **Nether Ward wird nun in einer Zielregion mit einer Reichweite von 150 platziert. ***Anstelle es 150 Einheiten in Pugnas Blickrichtung zu platzieren. Mit einem Doppelklick wird es automatisch 150 Einheiten vor Pugna platziert. **Schaden/Raub von Life Drain pro Sekunde wurde von 150/185/220 auf 150/200/250 erhöht. *Queen of Pain: **Schaden von Sonic Wave wurde von 290/390/490 auf 290/380/470 reduziert (Schaden bei Aghanim's Scepter wurde 325/450/575 auf 325/440/555 reduziert). *Razor: **Static Link saugt nun gleichmäßig Schaden über Zeit ab, anstelle sekündlich. *Riki: **Lebensregeneration aus Permanent Invisibility wurde von 4/5/6/7 auf 6/8/10/12 erhöht. *Sand King: **Der nach der Wirkungsdauer des Debuffs von Caustic Finale einsetzende Schaden wurde von 20% auf 50% erhöht. **Verlangsamender Debuff von Caustic Finale wurde von 20% auf 25% erhöht. *Shadow Demon: **Abklingzeit von Shadow Poison wurde von 2,75 auf 2,5 reduziert. *Shadow Shaman: **Abklingzeit von Shackles wurde von 16 auf 10 reduziert. **Gesamtschaden von Shackles wurde von 120/160/160/200 auf 120/180/240/300 erhöht. *Silencer: **Behob, dass der nach dem Countdown einsetzende Debuff nicht entfernbar war. *Skywrath Mage: **Abklingzeit von Concussive Shot wurde von 20/18/16/14 auf 18/16/14/12 reduziert. **Schaden von Mystic Flare wird bei zauberimmunen Helden nicht länger aufgeteilt. *Slardar: **Sprint gewährt nun eine wie Phase funktionierende Bewegung. **Abklingzeit von Sprint wurde von 23 auf 17 reduziert. **Dauer von Sprint wurde von 16 auf 12 reduziert. *Sniper: **Verzögerung von Shrapnel wurde von 1,4 auf 1,2 Sekunden reduziert. *Spectre: **Desolate wirkt nun auch auf Creeps, solange sie alleine sind. **Dispersion reflektiert nun Schaden vor seiner Reduktion und gibt denselben Schadenstyp zurück. ***Anstelle nach der Reduktion reinen Schaden zu verursachen. *Spirit Breaker: **Greater Bash hat nun eine pseudo-zufällige Wirkungschance. *Storm Spirit: **Manakosten von Static Remnant wurden von 70/80/90/100 auf 100 erhöht. **Ungehinderte Sichtweite von Static Remnant wurde von 800 auf 600 reduziert. **Basis-Manakosten von Ball Lightning wurden von 15 + 7% auf 30 + 8% erhöht. *Sven: **Basisintelligenz wurde um 2 erhöht. **Schaden von Greater Cleave wurde von 20/35/50/65 auf 30/42/54/66% erhöht. *Techies: **Minen der Techies werden nicht länger ausgelöst, wenn man sie zerstört. **Minen der Techies können nun durch Quelling Blade oder Battle Fury zerstört werden. ***Dabei gilt dieselbe Reichweite wie bei Wards: 450. **Minen der Techies vergeben nun 10 Gold bei ihrer Zerstörung. **Abklingzeit und Manakosten für Land Mines wurden um 50% reduziert. **Schaden von Land Mines wurde um 50% reduziert. **Land Mines hat nun kein Maximum an Minen mehr. **Land Mines und Stasis Traps blockieren nun keine neutralen Creep-Camps mehr. **Land Mines könnne nicht mehr direkt übereinander platziert werden. ***Sie können aber dennoch sehr dicht beieinander gelegt werden. *Terrorblade: **Zeitweise aus Captain's Mode entfernt. **Reflection betrifft nun alle gegnerischen Helden in einem Wirkungsbereich von 900. ***Dies betrifft keine Einheiten, die sich im Nebel des Krieges befinden oder unsichtbar sind. **Angriffs- und Bewegungsreduzierung durch Reflection wurde von 60% auf 25% reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Reflection wurde von 22/18/14/10 auf 22/20/18/16 reskaliert. **Illusionen aus Conjure Image können von Gegnern nun als solche erkannt werden. ***Ähnlich wie die Illusionen aus Dark Seers Wall of Replica. **Zauberzeit von Conjure Image wurde von 0,5 auf 0,15 reduziert. **Metamorphosis besitzt nun eine Aura von 900 Einheiten, innerhalb derer sich Illusionen ebenfalls verwandeln. **Zauberreichweite von Sunder wurde von 325 auf 550 erhöht. **Minimale Lebenspunkte bei Einsatz von Sunder wurden von 20 auf 25% erhöht. *Tidehunter: **Rüstungsreduzierung durch Gush wurde von 2/3/4/5 auf 3/4/5/6 erhöht. *Timbersaw: **Abklingzeit von Whirling Death wurde von 8 auf 6 reduziert. *Tinker: **Kanalisierung von Rearm wurde von 3/2/1 auf 3/1,5/0,75 reduziert. *Tiny: **Basisstärke wurde von 24 auf 26 erhöht. **Basisintelligenz wurde von 14 auf 17 erhöht. *Treant Protector: **Manakosten von Leech Seed wurden von 140 auf 100/110/120/130 reduziert. *Troll Warlord: **Angriffstempo von Fervor wurde von 16/22/28/34 auf 20/25/30/35 pro Zähler erhöht. *Tusk: **Manakosten von Ice Shards wurden von 90 auf 100/105/110/115 erhöht. **Maximale Zeit zum Starten von Snowball wurde von 4 auf 3 Sekunden reduziert. **Frozen Sigil geht nicht länger durch Zauberimmunität hindurch. **Aghanim's Scepter-Fähigkeit Walrus Kick verursacht nun 200 Schaden. *Undying: **Aghanim's Scepter verbessert nicht länger Flesh Golem. ***Verbesserte zuvor die Schadenserhöhung und die Heilung. **Aghanim's Scepter erhöht nun den Stärkeraub von Decay von 4 auf 10. **Angriffsschaden der Tombstone-Zombies wurde von 41 auf 35 reduziert. **Tombstone benötigt nun eine feste Anzahl an Angriffen, um von Helden zerstört zu werden: 3/4/5/7. ***Benötigt 6/8/10/14 Treffer von Creeps. **Soul Rip kann nun 1/2/3/4 Leben an den Tombstone zurückgeben. *Ursa: **Stärkezuwachs wurde von 2,9 auf 2,7 reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Earthshock wurde von 6 auf 5 reduziert. **Multiplikator der Enrage-Fury Swipes wurde von 1,5/2/2,5 auf 1,5/1,75/2 reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Enrage wurde von 50/45/40 auf 50/40/30 reduziert. *Vengeful Spirit: **Agilitätszuwachs wurde von 2,8 auf 3,3 erhöht. **Basisbewegungstempo wurde von 295 auf 300 reduziert. *Venomancer: **Schaden von Poison Sting wurde von 5/10/15/20 auf 6/12/18/24 erhöht. **Poison Sting wirkt nun völlig normal bei Illusionen. **Schaden von Poison Nova wurde von 36/58/81 auf 30/55/80 pro Sekunde reduziert (Schaden bei Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 58/81/108 auf 60/85/110 pro Sekunde erhöht). **Dauer von Poison Nova wurde von 12/14/15/16 auf 16 erhöht. ***Dauer wird nicht länger durch Aghanim's Scepter erhöht. *Viper: **Agilitätszuwachs wurde von 2,5 auf 2,9 erhöht. **Verlangsamung durch Corrosive Skin durchdringt nicht länger Zauberimmunität. *Visage: **Wirkungsbereich der Stone Form der Familiars wurde von 325 auf 340 erhöht. *Warlock: **Golems können nicht länger durch Purge zerstört werden. *Weaver: **Manakosten von The Swarm wurden von 100 auf 70/80/90/100 reskaliert. **Abklingzeit von The Swarm wurde von 36/33/30/27 auf 35/30/25/20 reduziert. *Winter Wyvern: **Winter's Curse wirkt nicht länger auf zauberimmune Gegner im Wirkungsbereich, wirkt jedoch weiterhin auf das Primärziel. *Witch Doctor: **Schaden von Death Ward wurde von 60/90/120 auf 60/105/150 erhöht. ***Scepter verursacht nun denselben Schaden. **Death Ward springt auf der dritten Stufe nicht nur einfach. ***Springt jedoch weiterhin vierfach, wenn man das Scepter besitzt. *Wraith King: **Basisschaden wurde um 7 erhöht. **Vampiric Aura zeigt nicht länger seinen Heilungseffekt, sofern sich Wraith King im Nebel des Krieges befindet oder anderweitig unsichtbar für den Gegner ist. **Verzögerter Tod verbündeter Einheiten bei Reincarnation unter dem Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 5 auf 7 Sekunden erhöht. **Geisteraura für Verbündete unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter bleibt nun auch aktiv wenn Reincarnation wirkt. GEGENSTÄNDE *Die folgenden Zieleinheit-Gegenstände funktionieren nun wie die Bottle und werden im Normalfall auf sich selbst und mit Steuerung auf Verbündete angewandt: Clarity Potion, Mango und Healing Salve. *Aegis of the Immortal: **Aegis bietet nun eine temporären Sichtweite auf den Bereich des Todes an, wenn Sie reinkarnieren. ***Funktioniert ähnlich wie Wraith Kings Reincarnation. *Bloodstone: **Verringerte Respawnzeit wurde von 4 pro Ladung auf 3 pro Ladung reduziert. **Bloodstone reduziert nicht länger den beim Tode auftretenden Goldverlust seines Besitzers. **Bloodstone vergibt nicht länger Sicht/Erfahrung für den Ort, an dem sein Besitzer starb. *Bottle: **Wiederherstellung von Lebenspunkten und Mana wurde von 135/70 auf 110/70 reskaliert. *Crimson Guard: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 825 auf 600 reduziert. *Diffusal Blade: **Abklingzeit von Purge wurde von 8 auf 0 reduziert. *Drum of Endurance: **Aktiver Endurance-Angriffsgeschwindigkeitsbonus wurde von 20 auf 25 erhöht. *Dust of Appearance: **Abklingzeit wurde von von 60 auf 30 reduziert. *Enchanted Mango: **Kosten wurden von 150 auf 125 reduziert. **Reichweite wurde von 250 auf 400 erhöht. *Ethereal Blade: **Abklingzeit von Ether Blast wurde von 30 auf 20 reduziert. *Eul's Scepter of Divinity: **Zauberreichweite von Cyclone wurde von 700 auf 575 reduziert. *Guardian Greaves: **Abklingzeit von Mend wurde von 45 auf 40 reduziert. *Glimmer Cape: **Übergangszeit von Glimmer wurde von von 0,4 auf 0,6 erhöht. **Der Buff von Glimmer kann gepurget werden. **Magieresistenz von Glimmer wurde von 55% auf 45% reduziert. **Zauberreichweite von Glimmer wurde von 900 auf 800 reduziert. **Manakosten von Glimmer wurden von 130 auf 110 reduziert. **Visueller Effekt von Glimmer ist nun besser sichtbar. *Heart of Tarrasque: **Lebensregeneration pro Sekunde wurde von 3,25% auf 4% erhöht. *Heaven's Halberd: **Kann nun zerlegt werden. *Helm of the Dominator: **Vergibt der Einheit, die unter Dominate steht, eine Untergrenze von 1400 Lebenspunkten. ***Sollte die Einheit ohnehin schon über 1400 Lebenspunkte haben, werden diese nicht geändert. *Helm of Iron Will: **Kosten wurden von 950 auf 900 reduziert. *Lotus Orb: **Manakosten von Echo Shell wurden von 100 auf 75 reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Echo Shell wurde von 17 auf 15 reduziert. *Manta Style: **Abklingzeit von Fernkampf-/Nahkampf-Mirror Image wurde von 50/35 auf 45/30 reduziert. **Manakosten von Mirror Image wurden von 165 auf 125 reduziert. *Medallion of Courage: ** Kann nicht länger auf zauberimmune Gegner angewandt werden. **Rüstungsreduzierung ist bei Roshan halbiert. *Solar Crest: **Ausweicheffekt und Verfehlchance von Shine wurden von 30% auf 25% reduziert. **Shine kann nicht länger auf magieimmune Gegner gewirkt werden. **Rüstungsreduzierung ist bei Roshan halbiert. *Mjollnir: **Anzahl der Ziele von Chain Lightning wurde von 8 auf 12 erhöht. *Moon Shard: ** Benötigt nicht länger ein Rezept im Werte von 300 Gold. *Necronomicon: **Die Lebenspunkte des Necronomicon-Kriegers und -Schützen wurden von 600/700/800 auf 700/800/900 erhöht. *Octarine Core: ** Behob fehlerhafte Interaktion mit den Guardian Greaves. ***Das bisherige Limit der Aufsummierung war auf 45 und nicht auf die tatsächliche Abklingzeit festgesetzt. *Pipe of Insight: **Insight Aura wirkt nun auch auf den Träger. *Phase Boots: **Dauer von Phase wurde von 3,6 Sekunden auf 2,5 Sekunden reduziert. **Zusätzliches Bewegungstempo von Phase wurde bei Nahkampf- von 16% auf 24% und bei Fernkampf-Helden auf 20% erhöht. *Power Treads: **Angriffsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 30 auf 25 reduziert. *Quelling Blade: **Abklingzeit von Chop wurde von 5 auf 4 Sekunden reduziert (dasselbe gilt auch für Battle Fury). *Radiance: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 1425 auf 1350 reduziert. *Scythe of Vyse: **Abklingzeit wurde von 35 auf 30 reduziert. *Town Portal Scroll: **Kosten der Town Portal Scroll wurde von 100 auf 75 reduziert. *Ring of Health: **Kosten für den Ring of Health wurden von 875 auf 850 reduziert. *Void Stone: **Kosten für den Void Stone wurden von 875 auf 850 reduziert. *Veil of Discord: **Rezeptkosten wurden von 1100 auf 900 reduziert. Oktober 13. Oktober 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/18820/ *Behob einige Fehler beim Herunterladen des Kompendiums. 27. Oktober 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/19042/ *Behob einen Absturz, der beim Betreten eines Servers mit einem schlechten Computer auftrat. *Behob einen selten auftretenden Absturz, wenn man Teile von Aufnahmen übersprang. *Kamerapositionen der Spieler werden nun nur noch für Zuschauer vernetzt. *Behob, dass Kuriere nicht im Helden-Demo-Modus funktionierten. November 01. November 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/19114/ Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.85b HELDEN *Doom: **Scepter erhöht nicht länger den Schaden von Doom. **Schaden/Heilung von Scorched Earth wurde von 12/24/36/48 auf 12/23/34/45 reduziert. **Abklingzeit von Scorched Earth wurde von 60/55/50/45 auf 55 reskaliert. *Broodmother: **Verlangsamung durch Poison Sting der Spiderlings wurde von 12% auf 8% reduziert. 04. November 2015 : Offizielle Änderungsnotiz: http://www.dota2.com/news/updates/19169/ *Behob, *Behob einen Fehler, dass der * *Behob einige Speicherfehler. *Behob einige Fälle, in denen manche der Bären von Lone Druid den entwaffnenden Status nicht richtig anzeigten. - Fixed not being able to watch a single-match series. - Fixed a bug that prevented the Collection tab in the Armory having the correct number of slots. - Added previewing sets with the infuser applied to the Tribute treasures. Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2-Updates